


Tears Like Sapphire

by dad_sneeze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Blackmail, Chikan, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gaslighting, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: It's normal for people to obsess over their favourite superstar. It becomes a problem for a certain fan when he starts seeing aspects of his idol in every single little thing.It's not Adrian's fault. It's the idol's fault — Sapphire's fault — for haunting him. He should be punished.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Passive Idol/Obsessive Fan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tears Like Sapphire

_Sapphire is a young man who gained fame within a year after making his first debut in a musical. His incredible vocal range and handsome looks aided him in his rise to fame and he soon became one of the most popular singers in the US. His attention is mainly focused on his growing YouTube channel where he has posted many song covers, vlogs and gaming videos._

_Too passive and meek for his own good, Sapphire has also received negative criticism about his behaviour towards his fans. Many have said that he is desperate in trying to date, that he has ulterior motives or that puts up a front just for media appearances. Most of his fans have shown him endless support and love, for which he is grateful, but there are times where his fans have gotten too extreme or personal with him._

_Sapphire has received explicit fanfics of him, letters wishing for him to be raped and some have even sent him pictures of their nudes. In many of his live streams, he has opened their fanmail, but has purposely avoided certain names, excusing it as 'running out of time'. Bullshit, obviously. The last time he opened my mail, he's never opened them ever again. Not on camera, at least. I fucking hate him._

The sound of scribbling stopped abruptly by the pencil lead breaking. In the corner of the page was a sketch of the young man mentioned, his eyes scribbled out. It was a mystery how such a wonderful sketch was produced in such darkness, as the only ray of light seeping in came from a gap in the blinds.

Sweat dripped onto the paper and the only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and soft squelching. Adrian leaned back in his chair, panting softly, sweat rolling down his neck from the musty scent and heat trapped in the room. His dark hair was damp and covered his eyes, leaving little to no gap for him to peek out of. He didn't need it. He could perfectly remember every detail of Sapphire. Every curve, whatever visible moles he saw that were on his body, the exact shape and position of his birthmark, the slight dip in his hips and how toned his body was.

The only thing he didn't know was how he _felt_. Was his skin smooth? How soft was his hair? What would his tongue feel like underneath his thumb? What would his mouth feel like around his cock? 

Adrian grunted loudly, feeling his fingers wet and sticky. He looked down at the mess he made on his hand and sighed, imagining Sapphire on his knees, licking up the cum on his fingers. The thought of Sapphire made him sick — the thought of Sapphire not being _here_ — made him sick.

His stupid outfits. Why did his outfits show so much of his skin to the world? Fucking whore. The mass media and his fans adored him for it, praising him for escaping 'gender norms' and not being afraid to show himself off. So what? There was such a thing as male prostitutes too. 

Standing up, Adrian approached the wall, placing his messy hand flat against one of many posters of Sapphire stuck around in his room, covering every inch of the walls. Slowly wiping his fingers across the poster, Adrian smeared cum across Sapphire's lips, down to his chest. 

He blushed heavily at the thought of Sapphire in his arms, his heart thumping loudly and the sound echoing in his head. There was an eerily giddy gleam in his eye when he turned his head to look at the calendar on his desk that had a certain date circled vigorously. Adrian grinned and his shoulders shook as he giggled. 

"Aah... I won't have to wait anymore... I'm so excited..." he whispered between his laughs, gripping the poster aggressively, forming creases in the paper. He looked around his room that was filled with Sapphire's merchandise, from posters to keychains, his laptop using one of Sapphire's photoshoots as the wallpaper and an iPad playing his music video faintly in the background. Most of the money from his paychecks went to purchasing Sapphire's CDs while the rest went towards paying bills and buying food.

Taking off the hoodie, Adrian slowly made his way to his bed, careful not to trip over while his view was obstructed by the piece of clothing. He sighed when he got it off and tossed the hoodie on the floor before crashing onto the mattress face-first, inhaling the scent of his pillows that was covered with cologne, the same scent that Sapphire used as he had said before in a live stream.

Though he was incredibly giddy, it wasn't hard for him to fall asleep. He needed a goodnight's rest if he wanted to be prepared for tomorrow. Adrian snuggled into the pillows, sighing heavily and smiling widely.

"Sweet dreams..." 


End file.
